Eternity
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: Harry lost everyone in the final battle and decides to live as a muggle and attend Oxford. Harry's life turns upside down once again as he starts a whirlwind romance with Edward who is trying to escape his own heartbreak. HPEC. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything else associated with the two. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer who are two awesome people!**

**Warnings: slash **

**A/N: My muse and I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. This is only the beginning. Please read and review and tell us what you think. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**Final Battle, Hogwarts Castle**

Harry lay on the ground tied up and gagged at Vooldemort's feet. Everyone of Harry's remaining friends were held captive by another Death Eater. Neville just destroyed the Voldemort's last horcrux as they were ambushed by Death Eaters.

"I have waiting a long time for this," Voldemort said looking down at Harry. Harry struggled to get free but it was no good. The Death Eaters were overpowering the Order all around them as Voldemort stood in the middle of the battle with a shield around them to prevent from beig interrupted. "You shall watch each one of your friends die one by one in front of your very eyes. You'll always remember this day as the day you couldn't save them."

True to his word, Voldemort had all of Harry's friends killed one by one by the Death Eater holding them captive. Tears ran down Harry's eyes as Ron was killed brutally by Rudolphus LeStarange. Last was Hermione being held by Lucius Malfoy. She struggled to get away from him but she and Harry knew it was useless. Lucius removed the gag from her mouth because he wanted to hear her scream. She didn't scream for someone to help her though.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. We all love you Harry," Hermione said as Lucius cast a curse on her that made her feel as though she was set on fire from the inside out. She let out a horrific scream as she fell to the ground and died next to her closest friends.

"It is now your time to die," Voldemort said. "As you can see, your forces are dwindling."

Harry couldn't take anymore. He felt his magic beginning to build up. He had small outbursts of power in the past, but this was by far passing it all. The binds on Harry fell away as he sat up shakily removing the gag and pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"You have taken everything from me," Harry said as his voice got stronger. "But you should realize I have no reason to live through this and I will do whatever it takes to bring you down."

Harry's magic was growing stronger at an alarming rate. Voldemort was trying to gather his Death Eaters and apparate away but he could barely move. Harry's instincts were telling him to put a hand on the ground and point the other hand towards Voldemort. As he did so, he felt more power flowing through him.

"As soon as I release the power, you will be destroyed," Harry said. Voldemort was panicking to get away nut it was pointless. "Burn in hell" were the last words spoken by Harry to Voldemort. A white light flashed around the entire Hogwart's grounds. harry ducked as all the Death Eaters, the remaining Order members, and Hogwart's herself were destroyed. His magic protected himself from the blast. He had channelled the magic from Howarts to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Harry sat among the rubble mourning the loss of his friends, those he considered family, and his first true home. Finally as dawn approached, he decided it was time to leave. He would go into the muggle world and start all over. He would leave the wizarding world behind him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Forks, Washington, USA**

Edward came back to Forks because he thought he couldn't live without Bella. Even the time he was away from her was unbearable. His thoughts on the way to her house were _'I shouldn't have left her.'_ Alice hadn't been able to tell him much about what was happening with Bella because something was blocking her from being seen.

He walked up to her house and knocked on the door. She answered the door and stared at Edward. Edward was ecstatic, until she looked at him coldly.

"What do you want Edward?" Balla asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I never meant to hurt you. I thought it was for the best," Edward said moving to wrap his arms around her as she stepped back out of his reach.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you are too late. I'm with Jacob now. I'm happy with Jacob. You waited too long to come back to me," Bella said.

"Please Bella. I know I messed up," Edward said pleading. "Are you sure you're happy with Jacob?"

"I'm completely sure," Bella said. "He was there to pick up the pieces of my heart which you so kindlly stomped on when you left."

"I guess there's nothing more I can say to change your mind," Edward said looking down.

Bella didn't say anymore as she shut the door on Edward. Edward could just stand shocked. He knew almost for certain he would be with Bella. It was his fault he left her. He practically pushed her into Jacob's arms. He decided it was time to leave this place. It held too many painful memories of happier times for him. He turned around, got into his car and drove to the airport.


	2. Recognizing

**disclaimer: still don't own it.**

**warnings: same as always...**

**a/n: The response was a little overwhelming! Thank you! I'm not sure this story will be long but if we receive enough interest we will try to make it longer just for you! Thanks!**

**Chapter One: Recognizing **

Harry walked along the sidewalk towards Oxford for his first day of classes. The final battle had happened three months ago and since then Harry hadn't returned to the wizarding world. He went straight to Gringott's from leaving the ruins of what Hogwart's used to be and received the portkey that would take him to Potter Manor where he had been living ever since. Harry decided he needed a muggles education if he wanted to make it in the muggle world so with help from Gringott's he was able to produce the right documents where he could attend Oxford for the fall. He decided to change his name so that he could completely leave his old life behind. After trying different names, he finally decided to be Sethrael Xavier Black.

The first day of classes was cloudy and rainy, but the weather had been unusually dreary this year. Hardly any sun had shown through the clouds anymore. Sethrael just found it as a reflection of his mood. He was near the entrance of his class when he noticed a strikingly handsome young man nearing him.

Sethrael's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be. The young man approaching looked almost exactly like Cedric. Sethrael was starting to panic. _'It's not him. He died. He died fourth year….because of me. Can it be him? No, it can't be him.'_ Sethrael cackled insanely to himself, "I've finally lost it."

Edward Cullen walked casually towards his first class. He decided to go to England and go to school to try and forget about Bella. He was catching bits and pieces of people thoughts as he was walking towards his first class. He caught a glimpse a short young man's thoughts not too far in front of him and it had him curious. Edward could tell something was different about this boy but he couldn't place what it was. He would definitely figure it out later though. Edward headed off towards class as Sethrael trailed behind him. For the next two days Sethrael followed Edward when they weren't in classes.

Edward knew Sethrael was following him. He would get bits and pieces of Sethrael thoughts as he followed him. _'He acts differently than the other students. More refined than the others,'_ were some of the thoughts Edward heard from Sethrael. One thought he caught on the second day caught him by surprise, _'He is gorgeous.' _said the young man following him.

On the third day of Sethrael following him around, Edward was tired of it. He walked to a local park and took a seat on a bench. He turned his head towards the tree Sethrael was hiding behind and said, "You can come out and join me if you would like."

Sethrael poked his head from behind the tree and was blushing. He walked towards Edward cautiously. _'I wonder how he knew I was following him. Maybe I wasn't as careful as I thought I was,' _Sethrael thought.

"Er…hello," Sethrael said taking a seat next to Edward. "I'm sorry for following you. It's just…you remind me of someone I once knew." _'Someone I once loved.'_

Edward looked closely at Sethrael. "That's understandable except for the having to follow me around part."

"I know, but this person was important to me and you look an awful lot like him. I'm sorry for following you though," Sethrael said. _'Calm down. He's not going to bite. Just relax.'_

Edward chuckled bitterly at the thoughts going through Sethrael's mind. If he only knew what Edward was capable of. The wind started blowing gently as they sat in a comfortable silence. Edward's head snapped towards Sethrael.

"What's…what's your name?" Edward asked stumbling on his words.

"It's Sethrael Black."

Edward knew there was something different about Sethrael. He couldn't place it until the wind started blowing. Usually when Edward was around a human he had a lingering burning in his throat because of the way their blood enticed his senses, but this human – this human was different. His blood smelled sweet, but he didn't smell like food. It intrigued him. He would have to call Carlisle and ask him if he ever met anyone like that before.

"What is yours?" Sethrael asked. _'Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'_

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied. They sat there a little bit longer until Edward rose gracefully. "It was nice meeting you but I must be going. I'll see you around."

Sethrael sat on the bench a while longer lost in his thoughts. He decided to head home for the night and wonder about the mystery that was Edward Cullen. The weekend soon approached and Friday night found Sethrael at a local bar having a few drinks. Sethrael had had a nightmare of the final battle and decided he needed a way to forget.

Sethrael was having various mixed drinks as he sat at the bar lost in thought. He never noticed Edward having come in and taken a seat next to him. _'Why did it have to be me? I could have helped them someway,' _were Sethrael's thoughts as he drank.

"Hello Sethrael," Edward said.

Sethrael was shaken from his thoughts as he finally noticed Edward sitting next to him. He gave a small smile and downed the rest of his drink. Edward watched him for a few moments trying to catch more of Sethrael thoughts but he was thinking of so many things at once, it was giving him a slight headache.

Sethrael turned to study Edward's face. _'Why does he look familiar besides looking like Cedric? He is gorgeous, and he skin looks like marble. He is perfect. His voice is soft and melodious…' _Just then an image flashed in Sethrael's mind. Edward watched the small scene inside Sethrael's head play out. He was in what looked like a party with other children his age. Inside the party was another vampire who was looking hungrily at the people at the party. _'That's it! He's a vampire! I knew he looked familiar.'_

Edward couldn't conceal his shock. Not only had Sethrael met a vampire, but he recognized that he was one. Edward stood without a word and left heading home to make a call to Carlisle.

Sethrael was left alone and confused sitting at the bar. With a sigh, he turned back and ordered another drink. He would figure out what he did wrong tomorrow.

Monday finally arrived and Sethrael set out to his biology class. He hadn't had this class yet so he was looking forward to something different. Sethrael spent all weekend trying to figure out what he did to upset Edward but gave up after coming up with no logical explantion for anything. Sethrael entered the class to find Edward sitting quietly in the back. Determined to find out what was bothering Edward, Sethrael went to take the seat next to Edward.

Edward had went to call Carlisle the moment he left the bar. He didn't know much about Sethrael, but he didn't know if he should be worried that he recognized he was a vampire.

_Carlisle picked up the phone, "Edward! How nice to hear from you! How is Oxford? You picked a good time to go because the weather in England is supposed to be unusually dreary this year._

_"It's good so far. Carlisle. I met a young man, his name is Sethrael. There is two things I do not understand about him. One, he had a flashback while we were talking and he has met another vampire during the course of his life and he recognized me as one. The second thing that bothers me is when I got smelled his blood, he didn't smell like food. His blood smelled sweet but not like a normal human. Should I be worried? Have you ever met anyone like that before?_

_Carlisle was silent on the other line as Edward let out all his emotions. When Edward finally calmed down, Carlisle spoke slowly._

_"As for him recognizing you for what you are, there must be some reason. You should find out why but don't press him. About him not smelling like food, that's something I haven't ever came across in my three hundred years. I'll do some research and get back to you. You should go clear your mind and I'll give you a call as soon as I know something."_

_"Thanks Carlise," Edward said releasing a sigh._

_"Your welcome Edward. Goodbye," Carlisle said hanging up the phone. _

Now as he sat in his first class of the day, he noticed Sethrael walk in and walk towards him to take a seat next to him. Edward chuckled to himself, _'It's always biology.'_

Sethrael took a seat next to him and didn't say anything out loud, but his thoughts were another story. _How should I approach him? I wonder if he's still bothered. I still don't know what I done to upset him. Should I bring up I know what he is?_

"Umm....hello Edward. How was your weekend?" Sethrael asked.

Edward turned slightly towards and watched him curiously. "It was good." He said nothing more and turned to pay attention to the professor who just entered the room. Sethrael didn't get a chance to speak to Edward again until the professor dismissed them for the day.

"Edward, will you tell me what I did wrong at the bar?" Sethrael asked gathering his notes off the desk.

Edward didn't say anything as he rose from his seat and headed towards the door. He was almost out of the door when he caught Sethrael's thoughts.

_'Vampires have no manners anymore.'_

Edward turned around and stared at Sethrael. "How do you know what I am?" he said in a low voice.

Sethrael looked shocked for a moment. "Wait, how did you know that I knew? I never said it outloud." Sethrael was starting to panic. _Maybe he can read thoughts. He's possibly seen too much in my mind. I need to block my mind._

That was the thought Edward heard from Sethrael. He could tell Sethrael was still thinking from the expression on his face but he could no longer hear his thoughts. Sethrael had started using Occlumency.

"What did you just do?" Edward asked.

"We need to talk. Now," Sethrael said grabbing Edward and dragging him to the park where they first spoke. Sethrael used wandless magic discreetly to cast a silencing charm over them.

"First of all, can you read minds?" Sethrael asked.

"This isn't the place to be talking about this sort of thing," Edward said.

Sethrael waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. No one can hear us."

Edward studied Sethrael. "If you are sure. Well, I might as well be honest. Yes I can read minds. I could read your mind up until a little bit ago. Now to my question. How do you know what I am?"

Sethrael sat deep in thought. Edward was being honest with him so he decided he could return the same courtesy. "I met one during my sixth year at school. The school I attended was different from most around here. I've learned about your kind since I started school. My friend Hermione --" Sethrael suddenly cut off what he was saying. He stood abruptly and mumbled to Edward that he would speak to him later. He took off running towards the trees and apparated back to Potter Manor.

Edward tried to follow Sethrael, but it seemed like he had disappeared into thin air. Sethrael appeared in Potter Manor and called a house elf to bring him a drink. He sat in his study wondering why his life was so complicated. He hadn't let himself think of his former friends, but telling Edward about Slughorn's Christmas party brought back memories of Hermione trying to avoid McLaggen, Luna being his date when other girls only wanted him for his fame, and trying to figure out what Draco was up to.

Thinking of his close friends that he lost at the final battle brought Sethrael to tears. He cried for hours in his study letting himself remember his fallen friends and family. His feet carried him automatically to his room where he curled up on his bed and decided to stay there as long as he could. Sethrael missed the next few days of classes and Edward was getting worried.

Sethrael decided it was time to stop moping for now and to go back into the land of the living. He dressed and headed to the park where he and Edward last talked. He sat there until the sun started to set and slowly people left the park. Edward decided to take a walk so that he could take his mind off of worrying about the young man that had him so worried. As he got closer, he smelled the sweet scent of Sethrael. Edward quickened his pace until he was sitting on the bench next to him.

"Hello Sethrael," Edward said quietly.

Sethrael sat quietly for a moment then slowly turned towards Edward. "May we go back to your place? There is a few things I would like to tell you."

Edward nodded his head and led Sethrael back to his small flat near Oxford. Edward directs him to the couch in the middle of the living room and brings Sethrael drinks.

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly," Sethrael said. "It's just, thinking about school brought back some painful memories I'd rather not think about right now."

"Completely understandable," Edward said.

"I have some questions for you though. That's if you don't mind," Sethrael said. "I'll answer question you have as long as it's reasonable. We all have our secrets."

Edward looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay, I'll agree."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Sethrael asked.

"Since 1918," Edward replied. The line of questioning went on as they discovered little bits of information about each other.

"How are you able to be around humans so much?" Sethrael asked on his turn.

"My family and I don't want to be killers. I don't like being a monster," Edward said.

"But isn't it hard to stand?" Sethrael pressed on.

"It is. Sometimes I almost lose my control, except for around you. You don't smell like food to me," Edward said. "I'm not sure why though."

"So you don't indulge in a human every now and then. They make you stronger," Sethrael said.

"No, I do not! I told you! I don't want to be a monster! You don't know what it's like to kill someone! To take someone else's life," Edward said standing.

"Edward, sit down," Sethrael said. "I told myself I would never tell anyone this story, but I think you deserve to hear it. First things first, my name is not Sethrael Black. My true name is Harry Potter and I'm a wizard."

Edward sat and heard Harry's life story. He heard of his home life, learning about magic, and going to school. He learned about Voldemort and his followers. Harry told him about all six years at school and about his final year as he was searching for pieces of Voldemort's soul. Finally Harry got to the part of the final battle. Harry started shaking.

"I can't tell you about the battle, but I'll show you," Harry said. Harry slowly lowered his occlumency shields and showed Edward what transpired at the final battle. As the scene faded from Harry's thoughts, Edward felt as though he was going to be sick.

"Is it okay if I...if I hold you," Edward asked. Harry nodded as Edward put his arms around Harry just as he started to break down.

"It's okay Harry," Edward said trying to soothe Harry. "At least over time the memories will fade. You'll move on with your life, then someday when you're old and gray and as you put it earlier, you'll move on to the next great adventure." Edward said referring to what Dumbledore had told Harry during his first year of Hogwarts.

"It's not that simple Edward," Harry said through stiffling sobs. "I'll never die."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Edward asked hoping he had heard him wrong.

"I told you of the prophecy. We'll the fates had visited me as I slept to regain the magic I had drained during the final battle. It seems that when it implied that Voldemort and I were the only ones that could kill each other it literally meant no one else can kill me. Since I defeated him, there is no one that can so the fates kindly informed me I'll live forever."

Edward stiffened. Harry would never die. Harry would stay human and never die. Harry looked up at Edward who was staring at him intently. Harry leaned forward cautiously and placed a gentle kiss on Edwards cold lips.

"I'm sorry," Harry said standing. "I shouldn't have done that."

Edward gave up all his human pretenses and got to Harry before he could blink. He wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a passionate kiss in return.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Harry asked as Edward broke the kiss. "It's something we learned about while at Hogwart's. Something in my magical core is telling me I just found mine."

Edward stared at Harry. He had just lost someone who he thought was his life, but hearing Harry's story and having Harry in his arms everything just felt right.

"I have another question though," Edward asked. "If you'll live forever, will you keep aging?"

Harry laughed his first true laugh in a while, "No, I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will. I'm also the most powerful wizard of the age at the moment. I can change things about your appearance."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Ever what you would look like if you were older?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but I never thought it would be possible to see it," Edward said.

Harry moved his hand over Edward and conjured a mirror. Harry turned Edward towards the mirror. The reflection looking back was not the seventeen year old he had been accustomed to seeing the past eighty years but a middle aged version of himself.

"This is impossible," Edward said staring at himself.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to me," Harry said with a chuckle turning Edward back to his normal self.

"Do you know what this means? What this could mean for my family?" Edward said. "Are you able to do something about my sparkle?"

"Sparkle?" Harry asked.

Edward took off his shirt and went to stand beside an open window where the sun was shining through. Harry inhaled deeply as Edward's skin shimmered.

"It's why we can't go out in sunlight," Edward said.

"You're beautiful, but I can see why it's a hinderance," Harry said.

"Yes," Edward said.

Harry waved his hand towards Edward. Edward looked down to see himself not shimmering in the light of the sun.

"This is wonderful! I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all this but do you know how many possiblitites you have opened for me Harry?" Edward exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"Would you care to visit my home?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. I sorta need to feed," Edward said.

Harry went and wrapped his arms back around Edward, "There is a forest in the rear of the Manor that is full of game for you to feed on. It is also warded against muggles. No one can ever find you there if I don't tell them. It will give me a chance to know about you since I told you everything about me."

"I guess that sounds fair," Edward said putting shirt back on. "How do we get there from here?"

"It's time to introduce you to wizarding transportation. If you could please grab my necklace. You'll feel a pull around your navel and it will seem like the world will be spinning but we'll land directly in the front entrance. I'm terrible at portkeys so I might fall when we land, but no worries"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you," Edward said grabbing the necklace around Harry's neck. Thery were whisked away to Potter Manor.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter Two**

Edward landed gracefully into the entrance hall in Potter Manor as Harry fell right on his arse.

"I thought you said you were going to catch me," Harry said taking Edward's outstretched hand.

"I was just seeing if you were lying about your landings," Edward said smirking.

Harry kept a hold of his hand and led him through different rooms and through different doors until they reached the back of the house. He led him across the deck to the edge of the steps and made a strange call towards the woods.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm calling the unicorn out. I figure it is safe for you to feed on the magical animals that probably live in the forest, but I know that unicorns aren't to be fed on," Harry said. Edward looked at Harry like he was crazy but soon stood in amazement as a small group of unicorns came out of the forest.

"I'll be inside. When you get finished just call for Wobby and she'll show you to where I'm at," Harry said leaving Edward to hunt.

Edward found many strange beasts to feed on and satisfied his thirst. He went to the deck of the house and called out Wobby. He felt silly for a moment as a strange creature popped in front of him.

"Hello sirs. I'm Wobby and I'll be taking you to Master Harry," the strange creature said. Edward followed the creature into the house to the sitting room where Harry was sitting.

"Thank you Wobby," Harry said dismissing the small creature.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

Harry chuckled, "That was a house-elf. Small creatures that are born into servitude. Don't think badly about them. They love their work and if you try and free them they go a little crazy."

Edward just gave a sigh and took a seat next to Harry. They sat in comfortable silence as the sun slowly started to set. Edward turned to face Harry and watch him as he read the newspaper.

"Harry, you said that the Fates visited you as you were regaining your magic. Were they actually Fates?" Edward asked curiously.

Harry smiled and told Edward of his meeting with the fate.

_Flashback_

_Harry opened his eyes slowly. His head felt like he had been run over by stampeding hippogriffs. He found himself standing in a circular room with a beautiful woman standing in front of him. _

_"Hello my child," the woman said. "I am Fate and..."_

_"YOU! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Harry shouted._

_"No, no, no my child. Please don't confuse me with Destiny," Fate said. _

_"Oh so it was all Destiny's fault. You didn't have any part? Let me guess? Karma just sat back and watched it happen," Harry said angrily._

_"Well, yes, Karma did. She is quite the bitch I daresay, but I'm here to tell you about your fate young one," Fate said calmly._

_"I figured that much. Unless your here to make my life more miserable."_

_Fate winced at Harry's words, "No, well, if you see it that way then yes. When the prophecy was made about you and Tom, there was a piece that is very significant. I'm talking about the part that states, '_and either must die at the hand of the other_.' Well, Destiny took it literally and made it where I can't end your life. _

_"What?!?! You mean I can't die? I'll live forever?" Harry said starting to hyperventilate. Thoughts of one day joining his parents, his friends, the rest of his love ones rushed through his mind. "I'll never be able to see them again," he whispered. _

_Fate looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but because of you, there will be no more prophesized children. No other child will have to suffer what you have. No more Dark Lords will reign. You have given a slight peace to the world."_

_"Well the world can go to hell at the moment," Harry said. "I'm going back to sleep. Don't visit me again."_

_End Flashback_

"So there truly is someone who makes the thread of life, weaves it and ends it?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Harry said. "I'm not sure how that applies to vampires though."

"I think I'm going to bed for a bit. When I wake up, you can tell me about your family," Harry said. Edward nodded his head as Harry went to his room for a quick nap.

The next morning and afternoon Edward told Harry all about the life he remembered as a human and of his family. He described each one and Harry kindly told him about his family and friends that he had lost. Edward promised he could meet them one day. Harry gave Edward a tour Potter Manor.

Potter Manor consisted of six floors, with a north corridor and a south corridor. Edward's favorite by far had been the library. It contained rows and rows of shelves with volumes he had never heard of. He couldn't wait to sit down and read through the pages. Harry saw the anticipation on his face as he scanned through the titles. Harry decided it was a good place to end the tour and let Edward get his hands on what he desperately wanted. He took a seat by the fireplace as Edward grabbed stacks of books and took a seat next to Harry.

_**4 Months Later**_

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted even though it wasn't necessary. "It's the Volturi! They're going to Forks! They're going to check on Bella."

"Do we have enough time to make it to her before they do?" Carlisle asked coming to stand by Alice.

"I don't think we do. The vision keeps fading in parts. From what Edward said she's with Jacob now. I can only see she tries to run to Jacob. They go onto Quileute lands. We can't follow."

"There's nothing for us to do. Knowing the Volturi, they will kill them both. We can't warn the Quileute's, because they distrust us and we won't make it in time to save them. Everyone pack up," Carlisle said to his family. "It's time for a vacation. Let's visit Edward."

The Cullen's were packed quickly and were soon on a plane heading to London. It was the evening as their plane touched down. They were gathering their luggage as Alice zoned out. The family turned to look at her wondering what her vision was about. She turned towards her family with a blinding grin on her face.

"Hurry or we're going to miss it!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. The Cullen's did as they were told wondering what she could have seen.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry and Edward were on a date at a cozy little restaurant. Harry was enjoying his meal as Edward watched him fondly making conversation throughout the meal. He thought being with Bella had been the highlight of his immortal life, but being with Harry the last few months had been simply incredible. He wandered the streets of London with Harry in broad daylight without fear of people knowing his secret. Harry's Manor (castle was a better word for it) was amazing. He moved in with Harry a month ago enjoying the freedom he was able to have there. He especially enjoyed the wonderful books Harry had in his library. One book he found in the library peaked his interest the most. It seemed in the wizarding world, same sex couples were able to bond. They had the same status as other bonded couples. If the couple happened to consist of a creature and a wizard, the only exception was soul mates. So tonight he was going to ask Harry to bond with him.

Harry finished with his meal and sat looking at Edward. Edward had tuned everyone out in the restaurant as he focused on Harry.

"I love you," Edward said taking Harry's hand.

"I love you too," Harry said wondering what Edward was up to. Harry gasped as Edward slid out of his chair and down to one knee.

"Harry, will you bond with me?" Edward asked sliding a simple band on his finger.

"Of course I will," Harry said pulling Edward into a kiss.

The Cullen's had arrived just in time to see Edward getting on one knee. Carlisle and Esme were beaming with pride, Alice had an arm wrapped around Jasper, and Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down. Rosalie was upset because Edward was bringing _another_ human into their world.

Edward turned towards where his family was hiding as he was pulled out of his happiness with Rosalie shouting in his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked in barely a whisper.

Harry looked at Edward with a confused look. "What are you talking about Edward?"

Edward just shook his head as the Cullen's stepped out of the shadows. Carlisle and Esme were the first to introduce themselves and offer their congratulations. Alice wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug as Jasper looked at him curiously.

"Why don't you smell...well...like food?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not quite sure," was Harry's only reply. "It's one of the many things that are different about me."

Edward had told Harry all about his family and he knew Jasper was newest to their way of life and it would be difficult for him. He turned towards who he assumed was Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," Harry said to the two. Harry turned towards Rosalie, "Edward said you were beautiful but there is no amount of words to describe how truly lovely you are." Harry had been warned about Rosalie and was prepared for the occasion.

Rosalie still didn't like him, but at least he knew how to almost make her like him. Almost.

"Why don't we go back to my manor where we can discuss things?" Harry asked.

"That would be nice," Carlisle said. "We could get to know the one who finally captured Edward's heart."

Harry pulled out his necklace and described what was about to happen. The Cullen's looked at Harry as though he was crazy. With reassurances from Edward, they grabbed the necklace wearily. A moment later they landed in the entrance hall of Potter Manor.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Harry said calling a house-elf to take their luggage.

"What are those strange creatures and how did we get here?" Esme asked. Harry told them he would explain everything and they followed him to a large living room where it is located.

"I know that you are all vampires, but don't worry. I'm allowed to know. I'm a wizard," Harry began. "I know you have problems with the Volturi but no worries there either. No one can get to you at Potter Manor unless I bring them or if I tell them."

Carlisle sat in amazement. He had heard of wizards but never before had he truly met one. He thought they were just a rumor. The others in the group looked at Harry with awe. They didn't know wizards existed. This was something new to them.

"Now, before I tell you about me I know you must be hungry. There is a forest out back you can use to feed if you need to. I suggest feeding on the magical animals because they help sustain you longer than basic animals. Whatever you do though, do not feed on the unicorns."

"Unicorns? Unicorns aren't real," Emmett said.

"And neither are vampires," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Show me! I want to see a real unicorn!" Alice said excitedly.

Harry led them outside and called the unicorns out of the forest. A small herd appeared and walked cautiously towards the group.

"Oh my!" Esme exclaimed.

"Enjoy your hunt. Edward will meet you when you're finished and tell you about me. I'm sorry but I'm dreadfully tired. Goodnight," Harry said leaving Edward to spend time with his family.

After they hunted, they finally told Edward why they were there. Edward wasn't upset as he once would have been, but he was still saddened that they couldn't do anything to help the situation.

"Tell us about Harry," Jasper asked. He was curious about the young man.

Edward sighed. This was going to be a long story. Good thing none of them needed sleep. Edward led them back to the living room and proceeded to tell them about Harry. He told them about Harry's life growing up, about his immortality, the things he was able to do with magic, including letting them go out in daylight, making them appear aged so they could stay in a place longer, and the newest discovery: being able to block the scent of humans. Jasper looked quite happy with this.

"Can he really do all that or are you just trying to make him look better?" Rosalie asked acidly.

"Yes I can," Harry said standing in the doorway. He didn't need as much sleep as a normal human, but he still needed sleep.

"Prove it," Rosalie commanded. Harry raised an eyebrow at the tone but said nothing. He waved his hands towards Emmett and made him look like a middle-aged man. Esme gasped as she first noticed what Harry had done. Harry conjured a mirror to so that Emmett could see himself. Emmett laughed loudly at his appearance.

"This is so awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Do you think you can block the scent of humans for me?" Jasper whispered.

"I think it would be wise if you could do that for all of us," Carlisle said not wanting Jasper to feel weak.

"Of course," Harry said. He put his palms out in front of him and concentrated. "Okay, you're all taken care of. Let's help get you settled in. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"We don't want to impose," Esme began.

Alice stared blankly for a moment and then smiled at Harry. "I'll be going to my room! Come on Jasper."

Edward shook his head and smiled. He had missed his family.


	4. Portkeys and Potions

**Chapter Three**

The following Monday Harry and Edward bid the Cullen's a good day while they went to class. Harry was studying to be a philosophy major while Edward was going for a law degree. The reason they were in the same classes was because they both thought that taking the basics first would be easier. When they got home that evening, they meet Carlisle in the library reading a book on bonds. Harry smiled and blushed when he saw the exact book Carlisle was reading and spoke up.

"Have you read all the way through that book yet?" he asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. I suppose this is the bond that you and Edward share, the soul mate bond. If you didn't, I do not believe Edward would have been asking you that question when we first met."

"Yes it is. There is a simple way to check to make sure. It is a spell Animus Materia," he said while pointing his wand at Edward and suddenly a shimmering bubble appeared around them both in the color gold.

Carlisle smiled happy for Edward because he now knew without a doubt that he would be happy forever. Harry left Edward to talk to Carlisle alone and made his way to the kitchen and found Alice there with Esme having tea. He grinned and sat down while calling for Wobby to get him some earl grey and turned to the girls.

"Harry, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I want to get to know you since you have opened your house to us and obviously your heart to Edward. I feel like I should get to know your hobbies, the little things about you. You have already told us about your childhood and your past but what do plan on in your future?" Esme asked.

"You know, if you had asked me that before I met Edward, I probably would have been sitting here trying to waste away while know I couldn't, but Edward, he is my light. He's my everything now. I would tear the world apart for him and believe me I can and will if I have to. Now I plan on just living life to the fullest and having the most fun while doing it. This isn't the only property I own. There are several across the globe that are family properties. I figure from what Edward has told me we can travel the world and go shopping at all the major fashion capitals and go to all the trendy nightclubs and we can spend the night in one of the properties then come here," Harry was cut off by two squeals and notice that Esme and Alice were looking excited about the possibilities.

"Oh I can't wait! We should go soon! Doesn't your Christmas break start after this weekend? We can go to one of your vacation spots and have some fun. Since you can cover our sparkle, then I think we should go somewhere tropical please. Do you have somewhere like that?" Alice babbled elated

"I think I know just the place to go and we can have loads of fun and it is a wizard only place. Just let me handle it. You both just make sure everyone is ready to go by Saturday," Harry said.

The rest of the week passed quickly and Harry and the Cullen's were in the entrance hall of Potter Castle with their luggage waiting to go. Harry pulled out another chain from his pocket and told them to touch one hand to their luggage and the other to the chain as they would be taking a portkey as that was the only way to get there and back. Harry hadn't told anyone where they were going. Not even Edward knew and he was blocking Alice much to her chagrin.

They landed in a huge courtyard where they could see the white sand beaches and the clear blue water. They turned around and saw a beautiful two story manor beach house that was stunning.

"Everyone welcome to the Bermuda Triangle," Harry stated. The Cullen's looked at Harry for an explanation.

"Well long ago, wizards found this place and put wards around it so that muggles couldn't find it but what they didn't expect was for the ward to be so powerful that they interfered with their technology. This is the reason all those ships and planes go down here."

The Cullen's accepted that reason and went on their way to the house to unpack for their stay. The first day there Harry took them to the Wizard shopping district in disguise because he did not want to be noticed. They spent most nights and afternoons on the beach playing and swimming. The girls had loads of fun and they had a nice holiday but as all things do they come to an end. Two weeks passed and they were on their way back to England for school to start up again.

A few months pass and the Cullen's are enjoying their time living with Harry. Carlisle got a job working at the local hospital while the others spent their time enjoying their new freedom. Rosalie was still her usual self towards Harry. Harry finally worked up the nerve to ask the blonde vampire what bothered her about him. He found her sitting in her and Emmett's room staring out the window as she watched them play around on the grounds.

"Rosalie, may I speak with you?" Harry asked peaking his head in.

"I suppose," she said not looking away.

Harry walked into the room and took a seat on the bed. "I know you don't have to tell me, but I was wondering why you hate me so much."

She turned her head towards him and gave a soft smile. She told him of her story leading up to her getting turned. She told him about finding Emmett and having Carlisle turn him for her.

"I guess I'm jealous. You get to be with Edward forever and you still get to stay human," Rosalie finished.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I understand you better. I can't help the way I am so I won't apologize for that, but I'd be willing to help you anyway that I can."

Rosalie said no more as Harry stood and exited her room and headed straight to the library. He looked along the rows of books until he found the one he was looking for. He took the book on male fertility potions and headed to his study. Edward came in a few hours later to find Harry still behind his desk making furious notes. Harry looked up at Edward and gave him a slight smile.

"Can I ask you a question? Just to make sure I'm on the right track," Harry said still making notes.

"Of course," Edward said taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Rosalie, Esme, and Alice can't have children because their bodies are literally frozen in time, correct?" Harry asked not bothering to look up.

"Yes...why are you wanting to know?" Edward asked.

"Just asking," Harry replied. "Could you give me some time please? I think I'm going to make a break through."

Edward nodded and left Harry to his work. For three days Harry stayed in his study working on something he wouldn't let the others see. He had his house-elves bring him meals and only got up to retrieve another book or to use the loo. Finally he emerged from his office with a huge smile on his face. He went and found Edward and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Nice to see you again," Edward said playfully.

"When one is changing the world, they need to concentrate until they have a breakthrough," Harry said still grinning like a manic.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Harry said. "I'm going to take a shower then you and I are going to spend much needed time together."

Edward was waiting for Harry as soon as he stepped out of the shower. Edward had the house-elves set up a romantic dinner inside of their room. The house-elves knew Edward never ate, but they always set a place for him at the table. Harry and Edward spent their night enjoying each other's company. Harry's big discovery could wait for a little while.

The next morning Harry sought out Rosalie. He found her sitting by her window once again and asked her to accompany him. He lead her to the entrance hall and through a door none of the other Cullen's had ever been through.

"I know you're wondering where I'm taking you and what I have planned for you," Harry began. "When I was at school, it was rumored my potions professor was a vampire. None of us ever tried to see if it was fact, but I thought you might like to help me with a potion. Here is the list of ingredients and how it's all to be made. It's what I've been working on recently and I thought you were the perfect person to help me."

Rosalie took the paper Harry handed her and looked it over. It did look complicated, but she was intrigued. "I'll help you. What does this potion do?"

"That I will tell you when we're finished," Harry said leading her into his potions lab and gathering everything they needed. They started working and Rosalie began to enjoy herself. She put in the final ingredient on the list and turned towards Harry.

"I think we're finished," she said. "Now, what's it do?"

"Well, there is one more ingredient, but I didn't write it on the list. It's the very last thing that goes in. I've done all my research and reworked the potion so much I'm pretty sure it will work," Harry said. "The last ingredient is a piece of your hair."

"Why would you need a piece of my hair?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"In the wizarding world it is very possible for males to become pregnant. I used a male fertility potion and reworked it so that _you_ could become pregnant. Now, you will have to conceive the normal way. The pregnancy will last a normal human pregnancy of nine months, and the child will be a vampire since you and Emmett are both vampires. If I've done all my research correctly the child will age normally until around the age of seventeen or so then they will stop aging. It took a lot of research to figure all of that out."

Rosalie stood gaping at Harry. "You did all of this for me?"

Harry nodded his head. He hoped she wouldn't mind, but from what she had told him and what he had gotten out of Edward, she wanted a child of her own. Suddenly he felt her cold arms around him.

"Thank you so much Harry," Rosalie said. "I'm so glad Edward has you. Let's try this potion out."

Rosalie added her hair and drank the potion then went off to find Emmett. After the first hour, Harry had to put a strong silencing charm on Rosalie and Emmett's room. They stayed in their room for three days until they finally emerged looking as they though just went in. Harry told her to be patient and to wait about two weeks to pass so that they would be able to see if she was pregnant. After a week of waiting impatiently, Rosalie finally convinced Harry to check her early.

"Have a seat Rosalie. I'm going to run a diagnostic spell on you to see if it's worked," Harry said. The entire family was gathered in his main living room to find out if Harry's potion worked. After Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared into her room, Harry called the rest of the Cullen's in and explained to him what he had done. Alice and Esme were bursting with excitement. They wanted the potion too. Harry reminded them he didn't even know if it would work. Rosalie sat nervously in front of Harry. He waved his wand over her as results started writing on the clipboard he held in his hand. When the writing finally stopped he looked down at the page and looked up at Rosalie.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Esme and Alice immediately asked for the potion upon hearing Harry's words. He nodded and led them down to the dungeon where he had two more prepared potions under the stasis spell. They quickly added a piece of their hair and down the potion. They ran off to grab their respective mate and they too locked themselves in their rooms.

"This was a wonderful thing you've done for them," Edward said wrapping his arms around Harry. "Is there any chance of us...being able to conceive a child since you're human?"

"I researched that too," Harry said blushing. "It is possible. I just have to take a basic male fertility potion."

"How long would it take you to brew one?" Edward asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile.

"I didn't know if you would want children, but just in case I brewed one already," Harry said not meeting Edward's eyes.

"Well, the others seem to have the right idea," Edward said taking the vile from Harry and uncorking it. "That's only if you want to of course."

Harry nodded. He took the vile back and downed the potion. "Let's go to our room."

Harry and Edward reached their room and Harry put up a silencing charm and locking charms. He made his way towards Edward with a look of pure desire in his eyes.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you," Edward said.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked suddenly worried.

"No, nothing too bad, it's just...I'm a virgin," Edward said.

"No worries. We'll take it as slow as you need to," Harry said giving Edward another kiss. Edward deepened the kiss as he started to undress Harry. Soon he had Harry's shirt off, and pulled his own off and started to work on Harry's belt. Harry helped him undo the belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. Harry undressed Edward the rest of the way and pulled away from Edward. Edward laid Harry back onto their bed and he looked down at Harry.

"How do I know I won't hurt you?" Edward asked.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He let his magical core extend out and completely take over his body. "It's okay Edward. Right now I'm as breakable as you are."

With those words spoken, Edward kissed Harry with more passion. He had been holding back. Edward prepared Harry with nervous fingers. Finally when Edward thought he was ready, he positioned himself to enter Harry.

"I love you," Edward said as he slowly started entering Harry.

"I love you too," Harry said as he gasped at the sensation of Edward taking him. Once Edward was completely inside him, Harry nodded his head when it was okay for him to move. The sensations Harry were feeling were mind blowing. He started meeting each of Edward's thrust with his own. Moaning loudly how he wanted it faster and harder, they stopped for a second to adjust to where Harry was on his knees mewling for more. Edward reached down and started stroking Harry in the same rhythm as he was going into him. Harry could feel his climax coming to a close and with a few more thrusts from Edward Harry released shouting Edward's name. With Harry coming undone below him, it was Edward's undoing as with one final thrust he came deep inside him. They lay in their bed afterwards and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep while Edward watched him contentedly.

A week later they all met back in the main living room and Harry confirmed they were all pregnant. Everyone was bursting with excitement.

Carlisle came up to Harry and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. You've given them the one thing they have wanted most in the world. Without you none of this would have been possible."

"Just one side note," Harry said bringing his attention to the three women. "You'll need to feed on the magical animals only. The magic in them help stabilize the magical womb that is helping the fetus to grow."

They nodded in agreement as they started discussing plans for the children.

"Where will we stay once the children are born though," Esme asked. "We've imposed on Harry and Edward long enough."

"None of that. As I said when you first arrived, you are welcome to stay as long as you want," Harry said. "Remember, you don't have to worry about anyone getting suspicious of your not aging. I've got it all taken care of."

"Thank you so much Harry," Esme said also giving him a hug. She went back over to the girls and started planning more baby stuff.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A few months had passed and they were all seven months pregnant and showing. Rosalie beamed with pride every time she caught sight of herself in a mirror. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme decided to go to London to buy some baby clothes and more things for the baby's room. Harry was too tired to go with them, but Alice agreed to do some shopping for him too. They headed out into London and were soon going from one baby store to another. None of them noticed Jane and Alec who were London doing work for the Volturi when they seen the three Cullen's.

"That can't be possible!" Jane exclaimed. She noticed their swollen bellies and couldn't believe her eyes. "We need to get back and alert the others!"

Jane and Alec disappeared heading to tell the Volturi what they had seen. The three returned from their shopping trip and deposited everything in their proper place. They found Harry and Edward going over the bonding ceremony in their room. The bonding ceremony was set for the upcoming weekend.

"It seems you have everything in order finally," Esme said.

"Yes. I want to be bonded before I give birth," Harry said.

"Of course dear. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. She had taken to cooking for Harry since she never had a chance to before. His house elves didn't seem to mind because they were busy getting rooms ready for the new children that would be arriving.

"Not right now, but I will certainly let you know," Harry said with a laugh.

A couple days pass and soon Harry found himself standing across from Edward in the garden of his manor. They were bonding. They only ones in attendance were the Cullen's. Harry felt a little depressed at the thought that Ron and Hermione couldn't be there. That Mrs. Weasley would be crying tears of joy for him. That Luna would be her usual self and help take the nervousness away.

"It's okay Harry," Alice said squeezing Harry in a tight hug. "Everything will be okay now."

Harry had grown very fond of Alice. She reminded him a lot of his friends all rolled into one. "Thanks Alice."

Harry grabbed Edward's hand and started chanting the words to the bonding ritual. A soft glow emitted around them. Harry smiled at Edward and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Harry said when Edward broke the kiss.

"I love you too."

"Once the babies are born, we'll have a proper wedding. I'll let Alice have free reign to do as she pleases," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry!" Alice said jumping excitedly.

Edward gave Harry another kiss. "It will be amazing. Thank you."


	5. The Past Relived With New Family

**Disclaimer: Same as always...**

**Warnings: same as always...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. There is only one chapter left and possibly an epilogue. I would like to say we planned for it to be short and are astounded at the response we received. If you are a writer that would like to take what we have and expand it to make your own creation just send me a message...I wouldn't want people to straight out steal, but I'm welcome to sharing :-) enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Past Relived With New Family**

The sun had set in Volterra, Italy as the Volturi sat listening to the news Jane and Alec had to tell them.

"Are you sure they were pregnant and out in the sun like you said?" Marcus asked.

"I'm positive. We were in the shadows trying to get to our destination and they were walking down the street in broad daylight. All three of them were pregnant," Jane said.

"I don't know what happened, but they must be stopped. We might let one of them live to see the child they somehow managed to carry, but the whole coven must be eliminated," Caius said.

The others nodded in agreement as the Volturi prepared to send their guard to hunt down the Cullens.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_**One Month Later**_

Alice Cullen sat on the stairs near the main entrance of Potter Manor. She was rubbing her temples and mumbling to herself as Harry came to sit beside her.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

Alice growled slightly, "I have a bad feeling and when I try to glance into the future all I get is static. Almost like my visions aren't there anymore."

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I know it's frustrating, but your visions are probably affected by the pregnancy."

"I figured that much but I want to know about this bad feeling. It's driving me crazy!"

"Let whatever happens happen. You have your whole family plus me to handle it. Just relax enjoy the last month of your pregnancy," Harry said standing. "I'm off to find Edward."

Harry wondered what was going to come in the future because he too had a bad feeling. He entered into the library and found Edward and Carlisle looking through more of the magical books that were in the ancient library. He gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair beside him.

"I say give it a couple more weeks and you two would have read my entire library," harry said as Carlisle and Edward both smiled at him.

"That is true my boy. I was wondering though. Why can Edward read some of the books while I can't?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smiled tiredly, "You have to be a 'Potter' to read some of them. Since Edward and I are bonded they recognize him as a Potter." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He held out his hands and let his magic swirl around the room. "There. The books now recognize you and the rest of your family."

"Extraordinary!" Carlisle exclaimed as he raced to get more books he didn't have access to before.

Edward glanced at Harry and saw his face was contorted with pain.

"Harry, are you alright? What's wrong?" Edward asked rushing to Harry's side in a second.

"Male pregnancies don't last as long as female pregnancies do," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Edward's eyes widened at the statement as Carlisle was instructing Harry to take deep breaths. Edward grabbed harry and ran as quickly and gently as he could while Carlisle went to get his medical bag. Edward laid Harry on the bed and called Wobby to inform the others.

Carlisle returned and began setting up his equipment as Edward changed Harry into the hospital gown the elf had laid on the bed. Out in the hall, the rest of the Cullens were waiting anxiously. Due to the wards on the bedroom, they couldn't hear anything happening inside the room. They waited for nearly four hours until Carlisle opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"You can come in now," he said. The girls rushed into see Harry fast asleep and Edward sitting next to the bed with a small bundle in his arms.

"Oh Edward! I'm just so happy for you!" Esme exclaimed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Alice asked excitedly.

Just then Carlisle came forward with a bundle in his arms also. They gasped at the sight.

"Twins?" Jasper finally managing to talk for the rest of them.

"Yes, a boy and a girl," Edward said beaming with pride.

The three women exchanged a glance. They forgot about the possibility of having a multiple birth. Edward couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry has been watching all of your progress with magic. You each are having just one."

"What are their names?" Emmett asked as Wobby popped in holding two bottles of blood mixed with milk. Edward took one then looked at Rosalie.

"Could you feed her please?" Edward knew she was the one who originally wanted a child the most so he thought he would give her the honors first. If Rosalie could cry, she would have had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Answer Emmett!" Alice said bouncing lightly on the spot.

"Well, Rosalie is feeding Xara Serenity Potter – Cullen and I'm feeding Sethrael Xavier Potter – Cullen."

"Those are beautiful names," Esme said looking lovingly at her new grandchildren. She threw her arms around Carlisle. "We're grandparents! I can't believe it!"

"I think we should leave so Harry can rest peacefully," Carlisle said. He called Wobby who brought two bassinets in and placed them beside Edward. The twins were laid gently into their beds and the rest of the Cullens left the room quietly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Volturi guards had been in England for two weeks and still couldn't find where they were living.

"They have to be somewhere!" a guard exclaimed. "We've checked. They haven't left the country nor do they have a house in London."

"Be patient my friends. I feel we will find them soon," another guard said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry woke up hours later to Edward watching their twins.

"They're so small and perfect. I've just been watching them sleep since they finished feeding," Edward said not taking his eyes off his children. "I had to assure the others they were only having one child."

Harry laughed softly, "I'm sure. Could you call Wobby and have him get me a light meal?"

Edward did as Harry asked and helped him sit up in bed. After he ate his meal, Harry called Wobby and asked him to summon the family to his room. Moments later the entire Cullen family was gathered around Harry's bed.

"Hi honey. Do you need anything?" Esme asked as soon as she had stepped foot into the room.

"Nothing right now," Harry said. Turning his head so he could look at all three girls he said, "Please don't leave the house until after the babies are born. Don't leave the wards. If you need anything from the outside world, send one of the guys. Something inside me says if you were outside the wards right now you would be in danger."

The three nodded their head in agreement. Harry breathed a sigh of relief then smiled.

"Don't you want to play with the babies?" Harry asked as they all rushed toward the twins who just woke up.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A week later Edward had gone into town as the sun was just setting. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme made a list of things for him to pick up. His head was filled with nothing but thoughts of his children that he had tuned out the thoughts of those around him. He was heading into the first store when he was grabbed. He found himself facing Volturi guards.

Harry was playing with the twins who refused to go to sleep for the night. Alice came into the room looking worried.

"Harry, we sent Edward out and he still hasn't returned," she said.

"He probably got side tracked," Harry said even though he had a terrible feeling.

"I have a very bad feeling about this! You do too! Don't try to deny it!" Alice said almost shouting.

Harry grimaced and called Wobby to him.

"Wobby, please go to Edward and see where he is. BE invisible and silent." Wobby bowed and popped away as Alice sat down on the bed looking worried still.

The longer Wobby was gone, the more harry started to panic. After about twenty minutes, Wobby returned.

"Harry sir! I find him. He just got off a flying plane!" Wobby exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" Harry said jumping to his feet.

"He being held by a group of bad men," Wobby said.

"Where was he?" Alice asked already knowing.

"Italy," Wobby said then popped away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"So you bonded with a filthy wizard and he made it to where you can go against us and have children," Aro said talking down to Edward.

"You'll be kept here with us until we figure out a way to get to the rest of your family."

Edward was glad Harry had blocked his mind from the Volturi but Harry hadn't had the chance to renew the charm so they were able to get the most important facts.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Edward whispered as Jane smirked at him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alice had run and gathered her family and informed them Edward had been kidnapped by the Volturi. They rushed to Harry and Edward's room. Harry was hastily throwing on his battle gear as the twins laid on the bed laughing to each other.

"Girls, please watch the twins. I'm going to get Edward," Harry said tying his dragon hide boots.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone," Jasper said.

"Don't worry about me. Worry for them for when I get there," Harry responded.

"Take one of us with you. We can help," Emmett said.

Harry looked at Emmett with a slow rage burning in his eyes.

"You all forget how truly powerful I am," Harry said. "With a raise of my hand, I could rip you all apart, set fire to the pieces and bring down the entire house around you."

Even though they heard his story before, they still couldn't see their sweet harry doing something that destructive.

Harry saw their incredulous looks and called Wobby and another elf to watch the twins for the moment.

"Grab onto each other now," Harry ordered.

They looked at each other and did as they were told. Harry grabbed onto Carlisle and Jasper who were closest. The Cullens experienced the most uncomfortable squeezing of their bodies. They opened their eyes to a black charred open space still covered in rubble and ash.

"This is where Hogwart's used to be. See the patch of grass we're standing in. They part that hasn't been burned," Harry said his voice trembling. "This is where I was standing. I took out everything else around me. The castle, the forest, and all the people."

They all looked at harry in a new light. Finally seeing the extent of his magic. He had them grab each other and apparated them back to Potter Manor.

"Everyone died. The small handful of wizards left thought I had died too. I have a godson who I have been too afraid to contact because I'm not entirely sure where him and his grandmother were during the finally battle," Harry said looking at his family with tears in his eyes.

Esme wrapped her arms around him, "Go get Edward and bring him back to his children."

Harry turned and faced Carlisle. "I need you to think of the inside of the Volturi Headquarters. Think of the room where they would all be."

Carlisle brought forth the memories as Harry performed legilemency to find his apparition point. He nodded and turned reappearing in front of the Volturi and Edward.


	6. Laying Down the Law

**Chapter Five**

Edward sat restrained by Volturi guards. He had been taken during his shopping trip for the girls and figured by the time Harry and his family realized he was missing it would be too late to help him. As he was waiting to be called in front of the Volturi, Aro came in with a sadistic grin on his face. If Edward's face could pale even more it would have. He saw flashes of what had happened when the Volturi travelled to Forks to check on Bella.

They had found her with that mutt and when the mutt had sensed he was in real danger, he fled, leaving her to defend herself. They had discovered that Edward and his family had left because she had betrayed him all along. She tried to run to the mutt and his pack but never made it. Her death was swift.

Aro laughed cruelly, "I see you have seen the fate of your human. Too bad, she would have made a great addition to our family. Now, we have questions that demand answers. In a few moments, you will be brought in front of the whole Volturi Coven. Be prepared for tonight just might be your last."

Aro walked out of the room followed by the guards dragging Edward with them. They entered into the "throne" room and Aro took his seat in the middle of Caius and Marcus. Every guard was in attendance; the only ones absent from the meeting were the wives.

"We have gathered you here today to decide the fate of Edward Cullen," Aro began.

He was interrupted with a laugh from a young man who just popped into the room out of nowhere.

"Seriously? Decide his fate? I met her and she's not that bad. She kinda grows on you after awhile. You, I don't like you. You think you can dictate how he's supposed to live his life, tell him who to associate with and then kidnap him because you don't know or understand what is going on with his family?" Harry asked staring down Aro.

"Who are you to demand answers from us, human?" Caius asked.

"I am Harry James Potter-Cullen, wizard and Fate's chosen and who the hell do you think you all are?" Harry asked standing straight.

"A mere wizard trying to go against the strongest vampires there is? We shall have to teach you a lesson," Aro said. He motioned to Jane to step forward. She looked at Harry and started to use her power on him.

Harry chuckled darkly at the small vampire before him. "Is that all you have you silly little girl? You have no idea how to truly show pain. I doubt you ever felt it. Why don't you let me show you true pain?" Harry lifted his hand and quietly said _Crucio_. The guards stepped back as the small vampire dropped to the ground screaming in excruciating pain. Alec started forward to help his sister but with a wave of his hand Alec's was knocked out which was highly unusual for a vampire.

Harry lifted the curse and looked straight at Aro. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. I'm unlike most wizards. Now, let Edward go and we can pretend this never happened."

Aro waved at the guard to release Edward but at the last moment, Aro thought he discreetly gave a sign to destroy him to the guard. As soon as Edward was released, the guard's body was pulled apart and set aflame while Harry was still staring down Aro.

"You thought you were clever. I would think after being alive for centuries you would figure out that I'm not someone you want to fuck with. I'm going to take Edward with me when I leave here, and you are going to let me without a fight, but if you don't, I will kill every single one of you," Harry said. "Also I think you have been in power too long. It's time for a change. From now on, you all answer to me."

Edward just stares in amazement as Harry single-handedly takes over the Volturi. Edward comes to stand by Harry's side as Harry starts laying down the new rules of how things are going to work.

"You will not come near the Cullens, nor will you come near our children. Every time a human finds out about a vampire, I will handle the situation because instead of you killing them, I will determine if what is necessary. Mates deserve to know, but if a human just stumbles upon them I will remove their memory if necessary. I understand that you feed on humans, but at least target criminals. There are plenty around the world. If you keep killing innocents, I will find another solution which I doubt you would like."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Caius yelled.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he whispered _Imperio_ at the man. He ordered him to stand up and walk over to him. Aro and Marcus looked with wide eyes as Harry commanded Caius to do simple tasks. Finally Harry let the spell go.

"Did you see how easy it was for me to control you? Now, are you going to comply?" Harry asked.

Aro looked at Harry, "Fine. We will comply for now." Harry used passive legilimency to see that Aro was thinking that Harry would eventually die. He even thought about sending his best assassins after the boy.

Harry smirked, "I told you when you asked my name. I am Fate's chosen. I will live forever. There is nothing you can do that will end my life. Even if one of you bit me, I would stay human and not turn."

Just to bring across his point, Harry had bound and gagged Aro wife and floated her into the room. Aro' eyes went wide.

Harry giggled, "I didn't even have to be in the same room to get her. I will be watching you and the moment you step out of line I will be right here. You seem to have forgotten that I made it from England to here in less than a second."

Aro stared defiantly at Harry one more time. Before Harry knew what was going on, Aro ordered the guards to attack.

Harry grabbed Edward and apparated to the other side of the room. All the guards that had attacked who thought they could take on the wizard were ripped into pieces and set on fire like the guard that had held Edward. Harry apparated straight in front of Aro and levitated him off the ground. Caius and marcus tried to get up to help their friend but were unable to move from their seats by some unknown force.

"Let me tell you one more time," Harry said in a deadly voice. "If you don't my rules, _I will kill you. Do you understand?!_"

It finally dawned on Aro that they had met a person who could and would kill them with no hesitations. Aro nodded weakly as Harry dropped him to the ground. When Harry looked to Caius and Marcus, they agreed also.

Harry smiled widely, "Splendid."

As Harry was walking back to Edward, he lifted his hand towards Alec and woke him up. Jane had been trying to wake her brother up and hadn't been a part of the group who attacked Harry. She had watched with wide frightened eyes as he took out twenty of the best Volturi guards in less than a minute without even blinking.

Harry looked at Jane, "So have you learned your lesson little girl?" She nodded her head at the powerful wizard in front of her.

Harry stood beside Edward as he waved his hand around the room and shot the rest of the magic into the center of the room as well into Aro, Caius and Marcus. "I will know when you try to carry out an unjust punishment or something else that I will need to deal with."

"Come on Edward, it's time to go home. Your family is waiting," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Edward as he apparated them back to the manor.


	7. Eternity

**A/N: IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER AND PERSON THAT HAS READ OUR SHORT STORY! Once again if anyone wants to take our story and expand it, all you have to do is ask! Thanks once again!**

PotterAddict and harrydraco2168

**Chapter Six Eternity**

Harry and Edward sat intertwined under a tree near the Quidditch pitch of Potter Manor. Harry smiled as his thoughts drifted.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Edward appeared in the entrance hall of Potter Manor. The others rushed in grabbing Harry and Edward in hugs. Harry had to have his magic fill him because Esme got carried away with her hug. _

"_Carlisle," Harry said. "I need you to sit down and tell me _everything_ you know about from the time you served the Volturi."_

"_Why? What happened?" Carlisle asked._

"_It was unbelievable," Edward said looking at Harry in amazement. "He apparated in and in the end he decimated twenty-one Volturi guards, gave Jane a dose of her own medicine and basically took over the Volturi."_

_The rest of the Cullens turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled shyly._

"_I remembered a little what Edward told me about them so I figured I would do what I could to help set them straight."_

_Carlisle smiled warmly at Harry, "I bet they didn't take that too well."_

_Harry shook his head. "I may have had to use my methods of persuasion."_

_Edward got the attention of the Cullen family, "I have to tell you though, when the Volturi went to check on Bella, they ended up killing her. The mutt was with her but he abandoned her when he realized they were more powerful than he was. I doubt we could ever return to Forks; the Quileutes would be hunting us."_

"_She's part of the reason I took over the Volturi. Despite that Edward and others couldn't have affected her mind, I know I could have and I could have just erased her memory. There will be no more meaningless killings," Harry said. "Now, I think I need to take Edward to see our wonderful children. I know they missed their daddy."_

_The Cullens just smiled as they two headed upstairs. They couldn't wait until they could add their children to the mix. _

_End Flashback_

Harry also had his hand full with the Volturi. He remember the first time they were brave enough to try and defy him.

_Flashback_

_Harry felt the wards around the Volturi headquarters flare to life. He had Edward watched the two toddlers as he slipped on his battle gear and apparated to Italy. _

_Aro had a guard restraining a human about ready to kill her when he popped in. Harry froze everyone and proceeded to release the human. _

"_What is going on here?" Harry asked coldly._

"_This human has found out about us," Marcus said._

"_And that gives you the right to kill her? Is she the mate of a vampire? Is that how she found out?" Harry asked. Caius nodded._

_Harry turned to look at the girl that was in her early twenties. She was had big brown eyes and long brown curly hair. She looked like what Hermione might have looked like had she had lived._

"_What's your name?" Harry asked smiling encouragingly._

"_Emily," she replied._

"_You have found out your mate is a vampire. Does that scare you?" Harry asked her._

"_No, it doesn't. I know he lives on humans, but he hunts criminals that the police can't catch or arrest." Harry smiled at that reply. At least some of his ideas were panning out. _

"_Why were you going to kill her?" Harry asked turning to stare down Aro._

"_She doesn't deserve to know about us," Aro said. He knew that wasn't going to work for the wizard that had affected their entire Coven. _

"_You will leave her be," Harry said. "I will fix this like I told you I would."_

_Harry turned towards the girl and explained what he was and what he was going to do. She nodded enthusiastically. Harry cast a secrecy spell on her and gave her a small coin that would alert him if the Volturi ever tried to bother her about it again. He gave her a portkey and explained how it worked as he sent her on her way. He turned back to face Aro._

"_The next time I have to come here for your stupidity Aro, I will kill you. And You two," Harry said addressing Caius and Marcus. "Gain some backbone and stand up to this prick." _

_Harry gave a nod and apparated back home. _

_End Flashback_

The Volturi finally started following Harry's rules. They had learned he would be there every time they stepped out of line.

With some prodding from the entire Cullen family, Harry found out Andromeda and Teddy were away from the battle when it happened. He reconnected with them and spent many years happily with them and the Cullens.

That had been four centuries ago. Hogwarts and the wizarding world slowly rebuilt itself and Harry became a popular myth amongst the wizarding kids of the world. He would appear and take out the new Dark Lord that would pop up every few years then he would disappear once again without anyone the wiser.

"Papa! Dad! Are you going to sit out there all day?" an eternal eighteen year old Xara Potter-Cullen shouted from the manor.

"We're coming sweetheart," Edward replied. "Come on, we better head in."

Harry smiled as Edward helped him to his feet.

"I love you Harry," Edward said as they walked towards the manor.

Harry smiled at the man that had made him happy for many many years.

"I love you too Edward, for all eternity."


End file.
